Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all
by butterflybaby91
Summary: This was a prompt in response to the song lyrics in italics before each passage. One-shot. Enjolras' thoughts as he meets and gets to know Eponine.


_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

They are introduced by Marius one day after a meeting. Enjolras reaches out a welcoming hand and grasps hers. She looks at him curiously—there is wonder in her eyes as he treats her like an equal. It is when their fingertips touch that he first feels the electricity that courses from her skin into his. He pauses for a moment too long and stares at her in shock as the current goes straight to his chest. He has never felt like this, but he looks at her and sees all of what he is fighting for—he sees all of her potential that is hidden under the grime and filth of the streets. When he releases her hand and she walks away, for some reason he feels like she takes a chunk of his heart with her, leaving in its place a more solidified resolve in his cause than he has ever felt.

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

The second time Enjolras sees her, she is pinned up against the wall of an alleyway and a man is viciously attacking her with his lips. It is obvious the attention is unwanted, but she stands there and not doing much to stop the assault. Something tugs in his chest and the next thing he knows he is pulling the despicable man off her and hauling her out of the alley and down the street. When he finally releases her, she just gives him a strange look, before returning the way they had come.

The third time he sees her, he asks her why she puts up with such abuse and she informs that that is just the way her life is and it will never change. Then, she abruptly leaves and he stares after her with a fury he cannot describe dripping into the pit of his stomach.

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_

After that incident, they strike up an uneasy friendship. She starts hanging around, not just for Marius, but also for Enjolras. They get into many a debate about his cause and the plight of the people. She is almost as cynical as Grantaire and tells him that she does not believe in the people of France the way he does, for she knows them much better than he. But he does not relent. His passion is his addiction and he is determined to stoke the embers he sees smoldering in her eyes when he talks of a new tomorrow. Her life has had no room for optimism he discovers. He wishes he could paint her a new vision of how life could be.

As their friendship blossoms with the onset of spring, he finds himself consistently drawn to the dark wrinkles of her skin and the twisted burs of her ebony hair. He thinks it is almost unfair how she is prettier than all of the fine women in Paris, even in her poverty. And if he wishes he could transfer his fire to her skeptic's skin by way of touch, he does not let those thoughts linger in his mind. Even if she does loiter after meetings to speak with him privately, it is still Marius who she walks the streets with everyday.

_But your soul you must keep, totally free_

He knows he cannot posses her. He never would have wished to—she is too boundless. She is a sparrow whose song cannot be silenced even by the darkest of winters. Somehow, even through all of the hardships life has thrown at her, she always has a smile for him when they encounter each other. Sometimes, he loves to watch her from a far and hope that someday he might be able to bring the sun back into her life.

But someday is far away and first they will have to get through tomorrow, which will bring guns, and bullets, and blood. Probably her blood and definitely his. She will let her blood be split for his friend who she still aimlessly follows around—her loyalty and love is so strong he knows she will not hesitate to step in should Marius need her. Not for the first time he wishes she felt that way about him. But he knows it is useless. He will die trying to bring her a better someday—a someday which he will not get to be a part of.

_Awake my soul_

Seeing her shot is surreal. The fire in him burns brighter in response to hers being extinguished. As she breathes her last, he picks up his gun and resolutely faces the oncoming enemy. She has given him more reason to fight than any other person and he will gladly sacrifice his life having seen made real, the symbol which he rallies behind. When the bullets pierce his chest only minutes later, he smiles, for he can already see her waiting for him on the other side.


End file.
